Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by Michiki
Summary: Just a cute little songfic to serve as an inspiration or uplifting story...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait, that's not right, is it?  
  
Michiki's note: Hello! ^-^ Have you ever had a week in which you simply could not do a single thing right? Well, I'm having one of those weeks. *sweatdrops* But, I shall redeem myself this once just because of this fic. Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Heero7G's note: This fic is dedicated to a friend of ours that has been there for us (even if only in spirit and a computer) through many events, Shime.  
  
  
  
Listen, baby  
  
A long, slender pinky was lifted from a mahogany cabinet's handle. The vine swirl designs on the handle extended around the surface of the border of the frame. The hand that rested on the handle pulled open the cabinet door with little difficulty. The same hand sifted through several types of clothing hung upon silvery hangers. The hand stopped at a soft gray blouse. In a swift motion, the blouse was taken from the cabinet and was laid over an arm. The aforementioned hand reached for a set of black jeans as an elbow pushed the cabinet door until it was closed.  
  
Ain't no mountain high  
  
Two creamy hands shook the black jeans and two long legs stepped into them. The hands lifted the pants over silky gray boxers. After zipping and buttoning the jeans, the hands slipped into sleeves, one at a time, and lifted the gray blouse over a sleek back. One hand reached just behind the collar of the blouse and pulled out a long chestnut braid secured with a black tie at the end.  
  
Ain't no valley low  
  
The hands swiftly buttoned the blouse from the top to the bottom before fixing long, brown bangs concealing brilliant violet eyes and a petite nose. A full set of lips slowly curved into a smile that would make any woman fall weak in the knees. After slipping gray socks on his feet, Duo Maxwell stepped into shiny black shoes, grabbed a black jacket, and went out the door.  
  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
  
Duo pulled out his keys from the jacket and locked the door when a loud crashing noise reached his ears and made him cringe. Duo limply made his way to the small parking lot in front of his apartment. A young girl with short, black hair rushed to Duo's side.  
  
" I didn't mean to do it!" Hilde exhaled. "It was an accident!"  
  
Duo's knees trembled at the sight of his silver Mercury cougar. The car's trunk was crippled and the alarm wailed its pain. Duo fell to his knees and, after what seemed an endless moment, reached into his jacket to pull out a cell phone.  
  
If you need me, call me  
  
"Hee-chan!" whimpered Duo. "I need a ride."  
  
"Duo?" wondered Heero at the other end of the line. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"D-Deathscythe," rambled Duo. "Hilde nearly killed him!"  
  
Heero thought for a moment. Deathscythe? "Your car?"  
  
"YES!" wailed Duo, frightening Heero at the other end of the line.  
  
"I'll be there soon," grunted Heero before ending the call.  
  
No matter where you are  
  
"Hilde, how COULD you!" Duo whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attention when I backed up," Hilde apologized while patting Duo's back. "The next thing I knew, BAM! I hit your car."  
  
"Deathscythe," duo mumbled from where he sat on the floor. "My poor Deathscythe!"  
  
Heero screeched to stop at the fifth red light that morning.  
  
"It figures," Heero murmured. "Just when I want to get somewhere quickly, the very traffic lights defy me."  
  
Heero looked up at a small picture frame hanging from his car mirror. Duo had somehow convinced Heero into going to Disney World that summer and into taking a picture with Winnie the Pooh. That year was the year that Heero had to move to a different city and begin working at a company named Gundam Wing.  
  
No matter how far (Don't worry, baby)  
  
Duo watched as Hilde bounced off to call their insurance agencies. Duo leaned back on his hands and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful day out. Not a cloud in the sky. A small sense of guilt crept over Duo for pressuring Heero to pick him up. But, the guilt pang disappeared as soon as a small blue jay began to sing and divert Duo's attention.  
  
Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry  
  
Just then, Heero pulled up to where Duo was sitting.  
  
"Come on, or you'll be late for work again!" Heero cautioned.  
  
Duo beamed as he went inside Heero's car. "Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
"No, you owe me nothing," Heero hid a smile as he drove off.  
  
You don't have to worry!  
  
Heero nearly kicked Duo out of his car when they arrived at the Winner Corp. building.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven," Heero reminded.  
  
Duo stopped briefly to nod at Heero before running inside the tall building. He sneaked past the secretary and into the elevator. On the thirteenth floor, Duo sidestepped over to his cubicle.  
  
"You're late, Maxwell," uttered Wufei before taking a sip of his coffee. "Forgot to set the alarm clock again?"  
  
"No," Duo answered through clenched teeth. "I had a little car trouble, that's all."  
  
"Regardless, you are late," Treize complained from behind, startling Duo.  
  
"M-Mr. Kushrenada!" stuttered Duo. "I-I didn't see you come in."  
  
"I will forgive your tardiness this time," Treize stated. "But, you would do good to follow Chang's example and be on time every day, no matter what circumstances." Treize strode away.  
  
"Wipe that grin of your face," Duo snapped at Wufei. "Just because you're his favorite doesn't mean that you have to be all smug about it."  
  
'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue at Wufei and stole the small dragon statuette that rested on Wufei's desk.  
  
"Give me back my dragon!" warned Wufei as he began to chase Duo Maxwell around the entire office.  
  
"You'll have to be nice to me for this entire week, or I'll throw it out the window, 'you weakling'!" mocked Duo.  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
A loud coughing interrupted the chase.  
  
"Get back to work," demanded Trowa Barton.  
  
"Who died and left YOU in charge?" countered Duo playfully. Trowa stepped aside to reveal a short Quatre Raberba Winner. Duo facefaulted.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Quatre smiled cheerfully. "It would be an even better afternoon if you two got those files done on time."  
  
Duo and Wufei sweatdropped. "It won't happen again, Mr. Winner," they said in unison.  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
After a long day of work, Duo slowly made his way down the elevator. The elevator doors opened at the base floor and Duo's eyes widened. A storm was brewing outside, a BIG storm, and Duo had left his umbrella in his car.  
  
To keep me from gettin' to you, baby  
  
Duo carefully opened the doors and stepped outside. Would Heero get drenched on his way to his car from HIS job and catch a cold just because he had to get Duo? What if Heero himself forgot his own umbrella?  
  
Remember the day I set you free  
  
Duo's thoughts were interrupted as soon as a dark blue car stopped in front of him. Heero got out of the car with an umbrella and handed it to Duo.  
  
"But, you'll get wet!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Heero argued. "You're the one who falls ill more often than I do!"  
  
Heero ran to the driver's side, stepped into the car, and opened the door for Duo.  
  
"I didn't think that you'd come get me in a storm like this," Duo whispered to himself once he was in Heero's car.  
  
"I'd go anywhere for you," Heero sighed.  
  
"What was that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied.  
  
I told you you could always count on me, darlin'  
  
"We're here," Heero pointed to Duo's apartment. "You can keep the umbrella."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Duo asked in a mischievous tone.  
  
"I ca-" Heero began.  
  
Duo leaned over to the left and trapped Heero in a kiss.  
  
"I won't take a 'no' for an answer," Duo ordered.  
  
From that day on I made a vow  
  
"You did not let me finish my sentence," Heero glared at Duo from under his bangs. "I was GOING to say 'I CAN, but not for too long'."  
  
"Oh!" Duo smirked. "Good. Let's go."  
  
Heero and Duo made their way to apartment 131. Duo hunted for his keys, but couldn't find them. Heero searched the ground with his eyes and found the keys to be on the sidewalk. Heero put the keys in Duo's hand when, suddenly, Duo hugged Heero firmly.  
  
"I'd be lost without you," Duo murmured.  
  
I'll be there when you want me, some way, some how  
  
"And my emotions would not exist without you," Heero countered.  
  
"What kind of a quote is that?" Duo attempted to glare at Heero, but failed.  
  
"Forget the quotes, then," Heero kissed Duo lightly on the lips.  
  
"You're right," Duo sighed. "No more talking."  
  
'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from gettin' to you, baby Oh, no, darling  
  
Heero and Duo found themselves looking out at the rain.  
  
"It's an endless cycle," Duo mumbled. "Good times and bad, sunny days and rainy days. But, that's life, isn't it?"  
  
Heero nodded in agreement. "As long as we're together, nothing else seems to matter, though."  
  
"How long HAVE we been together?" Duo wondered.  
  
"Since before time, I'm sure," Heero grinned.  
  
"Was that a joke?" asked a puzzled Duo.  
  
No wind, no rain Or winter's cold Can stop me, baby (No, no, baby) 'Cause you are my goal  
  
"No," Heero answered. "A joke is what the cosmos has given me. At times, I'm not sure if I have a boyfriend or just a running mouth."  
  
"Hey!" Duo glared at Heero as he hid behind the couch. "Come back here!"  
  
Duo grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Heero. Heero threw it back and they began a pillow fight.  
  
If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double Just send for me, oh, baby, huh My love is alive (Hoo), way down in my heart Although we are miles apart If you ever need a helpin' hand, I'll be there on the double Just as best as I can  
  
"Oops!" Duo gasped when he missed Heero's head and hit the lamp that Hilde had gotten him for his birthday.  
  
Heero stooped to pick up the lamp and put it back in place.  
  
"At least it didn't brea-" Heero's voice was cut off as Duo nailed him with a pillow right on Heero's face.  
  
Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from gettin' to you, baby  
  
Peals of laughter are heard from the two as they continue to play.  
  
Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough Ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough 


End file.
